Support is requested to continue a multidisciplinary predoctoral training program in Molecular and Cellular Biology at Dartmouth. The trainees and trainers in the Molecular and Cellular Biology at Dartmouth Training Program (MCBD) are selected from Dartmouth's largest and most diverse life science graduate program, the Molecular and Cellular Biology (MCB) graduate program. The MCB graduate program is an interdepartmental, interdisciplinary program with 155 students that spans nine different academic departments at Dartmouth College, Dartmouth Medical School, and the Thayer School of Engineering. The MCB graduate program regularly matriculates 25-30 students per year who are selected from highly qualified national and international pools of applicants that are rich in both ethnic and racial diversity. Eight predoctoral trainees for the MCBD Training Program are selected for two years of support based upon their academic qualifications and must satisfy the diverse and rigorous MCB graduate program curriculum that includes a three-term core course, three 10-week research rotations, three elective courses, one term of teaching, participation in journal clubs and seminars, training in responsible conduct of research, a written and oral qualifying exam, a yearly Research in Progress seminar, and the completion of a significant research project that forms the foundation of a written thesis that is orally defended. Faculty in the MCBD Training Program include 48 extramurally funded faculty who are elected based on the strength of their research programs and their demonstrated commitment to participating in the activities necessary for effective predoctoral training. The research areas of the faculty are broad and interdisciplinary to support the development of the trainees and include bioinformatics, cell biology, developmental biology, immunology, molecular pathogenesis, neurobiology, gene expression, signal transduction, cellular metabolism, proteomics, and structural biology. It is through the dedication and expertise of the faculty and the rigorous curriculum that the MCBD Training Program reaches the goal of recruiting and training the next generation of outstanding young scientists for productive careers in the biomedical sciences.